


A night spent at Sawatari's

by notmuchwriting



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Bonding, Fluff, Just cute stuff for now, Kinda episode related, M/M, Pillow Fight, Sharing a Bed, Shingo can't use a tin opener, Shun s in Shingo's PJs, spoilers?, this was longer than expected
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-09 16:51:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10416678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmuchwriting/pseuds/notmuchwriting
Summary: Shun’s not happy with Reiji and dcides to sleep outside instead of the rooms provided by Reiji, Shingo doesn’t think this is okay and invites him to stay at his place instead.I wrote this myself but got a lot of help from miscellanium (https://archiveofourown.org/users/miscellanium/pseuds/miscellanium) For ideas and stuff :3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally longer than I expected and it’s just chapter one. Anyway enjoy!

It was early evening, the air was dry and the overall mood was pretty glum. Shingo sat and stared at the television in front of him, he didn’t pay particular attention to what was on it but rather debated things in his head. He planned to go and see Reiji about re-joining the tournament, after all he was a great duelist, however, he also thought it would be a good idea to finish his deck first and despite his wealth he had not quite done that. He didn’t want to see Reiji unprepared, after all. Shingo sighed, long and heavily, there really wasn’t much to do at the moment… He picked up the remote and flicked through the channels, hoping to find something of interest to distract himself but the only thing they appeared to air right now was repeats of Shun and Sora’s duel. Shun had just dueled Sora in the tournament and won but despite this seemed upset. Although Shingo couldn’t be quite sure of this as he’d only seen him for a moment as he trudged past him a little while ago outside, mumbling something under his breath. Although they hadn’t met before it still seemed unusual, who isn’t happy after winning?

“Maybe I will go see Akaba...” Shingo sighed, leaning back on the couch and flipping through his cards. “I’m bored just sitting here... Why does everyone else get to duel while I just sit here?...” He grunted. “I do suppose, however, that I should time my asking to re-enter for a better time... Yeah...” Shingo pouted to himself and leant forward again. “That doesn’t mean I can’t pay him a visit though, after all I need to have words with him about taking my Yosenju deck.” He said, standing up determined. With that he began to make his way to Reiji’s office, bypassing guards with a simple mention of who he was.

Once on Reiji’s floor, Shingo approached the doors with every intention to barge in there but was caught off guard when he was beat to it, by Shun Kurosaki. He was clearly aggravated as he stormed into Akaba's office but there was no time to ask why.  
“Why's he so angry? He did just win.” Shingo muttered. Although he was perfectly fine with barging in, it would’ve just been awkward to do it now someone else was in there. “I guess I’ll just wait then...” He sighed, irritably.  
An hour or so passed, with nothing in particular happening, though at times Shingo heard raised voices from behind the door. Bored and curious, Shingo decided to place his ear onto the door in attempt to hear the conversation. However, just as he did this the doors swung open making him lose his balance and almost face-plant onto the floor.  
“Oi!” Shingo growled at Shun, who was angrily making his way down the hall.  
“What?” Shun snorted, turning his head to face Shingo. Shingo was about to retort and demand an apology but upon meeting eyes with Shun he was unable to speak. He was angry, yes, but in his eyes there was a hint of sadness... “What? I haven’t got time for this.” Shun said, even more irritated than before.  
“Are... You okay?.. You look-”  
“I’m fine!” Shun snapped, making Shingo flinch. For a moment Shingo thought to apologize but he noticed Shun was scowling not at him but behind him, at Reiji...  
“Is it Akaba?” Shingo asked looking back and forth between the two. Shun didn’t reply but Shingo knew it was and simply closed the doors. “There. Now he can’t stare.” Shingo smiled, putting his hands on his hips, proudly. Shun squinted his eyes at him, confused by his actions. “Well?” Shingo nudged Shun, apparently he hadn’t noticed him walk up to him.  
“Well what?” Shun questioned, scowling a little less.  
“Aren’t you going to thank me? I did just help you.” Shun stared at him and didn’t say a word. “Alright I get it, you’re one of those angsty cool guys,” Shingo said mockingly. However Shun had already begun to walk away. “Hey! Wait up!” Shingo called, running after him.  
“What do you want?” Shun sighed, knowing this guy probably wasn’t going to leave him alone.  
“What’s up?” Shingo asked, now walking next to him.  
“Nothing, it doesn’t matter.” Shun scoffed.  
“Well alright then... I’m Sawatari Shingo by the way. Not that you wouldn’t know that after my awesome duel and all,” Shingo replied.  
“But you lost...” Shun responded, slowing his pace down to match Shingo’s, although he wasn’t quite sure why.  
“Winning isn’t all there is to it, of course it is a big part, entertaining the crowd comes first and that I did!” Shingo announced, proud.  
“Whatever...” Shun shrugged, not particularly agreeing with him.

There was a long pause of silence, except for the echoing made by their shoes against the floor. It was only at the entrance that another word was spoken.  
“I’m heading off now...”Shun pointed outside.  
“Oh... Uh yeah... Okay, see you later... Maybe.” Shingo replied, with a sigh. For a small moment Shun wondered what was up with him, he seemed less... Loud than before. However, he didn’t really want to get involved in matters that weren’t his own and headed out.  
Once Shun had left, Shingo headed back up to see Reiji, where he was quickly punished for closing the door on him because in Reiji’s words: “That was rather rude Sawatari.” Afterwards he made his way to the entrance and found it was already dark. With a sigh he began to make his way home, displeased by his solitude and finding himself feeling lonely.

Shingo had been walking for about ten minutes when he heard a rustling noise coming from an alleyway. At first he assumed it to be a mouse but the noise was far too loud for that. His second guess was a cat but upon seeing a few light teal hair spikes sticking out from behind a rubbish bin he knew who it was.  
“Shun? What are you doing here? It’s late, aren’t you going to go home?” Shingo questioned, slowly approaching him. He didn’t reply but instead attempted to hide his presence. “Shun, why are you hiding?” Shingo asked, standing in front of him.  
“I’m not hiding...” Shun lied. “I’m... I’m just looking for something.”  
“Oh... What?” Shingo questioned.  
“My... Neck scarf...” He tried.  
“You’re wearing it...” Shingo pointed at his neck.  
“I meant my card...” Shun coughed and began making a show of looking around.  
“Were you going to sleep here or...” Shingo trailed off observing the layout that resembled a bed. “You know Reiji would give you a roo-“  
“No!” Shun snapped, “I... I don’t want to use anything he gives me right now.” He folded his arms, crossly, “Not after today.”  
“Well, you can’t sleep outside in an alleyway. You’ll catch your death if you do.” Shingo said, sneezing as the air was getting colder. “It’s freezing tonight.” He shivered.  
“I’m fine...” Shun responded, Shingo noticed him shivering hard and trying to hide it.  
“Come on!” Shingo held his hand out to Shun.  
“Huh?” Shun looked at his hand dumbfounded.  
“You can stay at my place tonight. I’m sure papa won’t mind, if he even notices you being there...” Shingo mumbled the last part.  
“I’m fine...” Shun grunted, looking away.  
“Fine. But I’m sure dying here won’t help you do whatever you are trying to do.” Shingo said, rather cross. Shun hesitated for a moment. He was right, it would be stupid to die here, without saving his sister.  
“Fine.” He sighed, grabbing Shingo’s outstretched arm.  
“Alright then, let’s go.” Shingo said and pulled him up, surprised that he was lighter than he looked.

 

The walk back to Shingo’s was silent and uncomfortable, the only sound was that of their feet tapping the ground.  
“Well then... Here we are...” Shingo fumbled around for his keys and unlocked the door, holding it open for Shun to step inside. “Home sweet home.” Shingo smiled.  
“It’s big,” Shun said, eyeing some of the pictures on a shelf by the door.  
“Uhh... Yeah, papa likes his space.” Shingo responded.  
“Do you have any siblings?” Shun asked, still eyeing the photos.  
“Uhh... No.” Shingo replied.  
“Oh...” Shun was surprised as he thought he would have had at least one considering the size of the house. “Is your mum home?”  
“Not for a few years...” Shingo looked away from Shun, obviously uncomfortable with that question.  
“What about your dad?” Shun asked, remembering he had mentioned him.  
“No, I think he’s staying out late tonight.” Shingo shrugged.  
“So... No one is home then,” said Shun, picking up a photograph.  
“Well, yes but that doesn’t matter, I’m used to it by now,” Shingo said, acting like it was no big deal. He wouldn’t admit it but he hated it. “Anyway, what are you looking at?” Shingo asked standing next to Shun.  
“The photographs,” Shun said. “I never pictured you to have been cute...” He mumbled not intending for Shingo to hear. Unfortunately for Shun, he did.  
“Well... Cute isn’t how I’d describe myself....” Shingo replied, blushing as he was a little flustered by the statement.  
“Uhhh...” Shun found himself lost for words, face turning bright red from embarrassment, “I... Uhh...”  
“You know what?! I’m hungry! Let’s get something to eat,” Shingo blurted out, in order to change the subject. “Kitchen is this way.” 

 

Shun followed him into a rather spacious kitchen, a lot bigger than his own.  
“What do you want?” Shingo questioned, opening a cupboard.  
“Huh? Oh, just, whatever.” Shun shrugged.  
“Look around, you’re the guest so I’ll cook whatever you want.” Shingo smiled. Shun hesitated in moving but he couldn’t deny he was hungry. He looked in the cupboard, fridge and freezer, all of which were full, and debated what to choose.  
“What about tuna pasta?” Shun asked, popping his head back in the fridge to see if there was mayo.  
“Okay, sounds good.” Shingo said cheerfully, grabbing out the pasta and tins of tuna, “Pass the mayonnaise please.”  
“Here.” Shun handed him the tub and Shingo began setting up.  
“You can look around if you want. Just don’t go upstairs.” Shingo said, pouring the water into the pan.  
“Sure,” Shun said, leaving the kitchen. He wandered around aimlessly, just trying not to break any of the many breakables. Eventually he wound up in the living room. “Everything is so spacious...” Shun mumbled to himself, flopping down on the couch. “I haven’t got time for this...” He sighed. The house was quiet, the silence nothing short of lonely. Rather the whole house felt lonely and Shun found himself wondering if Shingo felt this too.  
After a few moments the silence became uncomfortable for Shun so he turned the rather large television on.  
“Probably nothing on...” Shun sighed, flicking through the channels. 

 

Meanwhile Shingo was cooking pasta in the kitchen while also making the tuna, finding it harder than he’d like to open the tins.  
“Stupid tins...” Shingo grunted, throwing one on the counter. “Open already!” He pouted, as he finally managed to open it. “There we go, now that wasn’t so hard.” He cheered, putting the contents into a bowl and adding the mayo. He mixed the two together, stirring the pasta occasionally. Once the pasta was cooked he drained it and left it to cool while he grabbed some plates and forks. “Hey Shun!” Shingo called.  
“What?” He replied.  
“Do you want anything to drink?”  
“Just water.”  
“Okay,” Shingo said, getting out two cups and filling one with water the other with banana milkshake. It didn’t take long for the pasta to fully cool, and once it had Shingo mixed in the tuna and divided it onto the two plates. He took Shun’s plate into the living room and handed it to him, along with his drink. “We usually eat in the dining room but I guess I can make an exception this once.” He teased, walking off to get his own food.  
The two sat there eating and watching T.V, which wasn’t particularly interesting.  
“Sooo...” Shingo began. “What do you want to do?” He questioned.  
“Sleep,” Shun replied, bluntly.  
“Oh, okay...” Shingo said, feeling disappointed as he had wanted to do something. Upon seeing his disappointed face Shun decided to at least do one thing with him, after all he had been kind enough to give him a room for the night and feed him.  
“Alright, we can do one thing.” He sighed.  
“Really? Great! I’d suggest a duel but... Reiji took my deck and I haven’t quite finished my new one...” Shingo laughed, nervously.  
“How about something else then.” Shun suggested, finishing off his dish.  
“Oh, we can play this,” Shingo said, grinning.  
“What?”  
“Give me a minute and I’ll go get it. Do me a favour and take the dishes out, you don’t have to wash them.” He replied, rushing upstairs. Shun did as asked and took the plates and cups into the kitchen before re-entering the living room. After a few moments he heard Shingo coming down the stairs and before he could realize it something was thrown in his face.  
“What the?!” Shun blurted out, picking up the pillow that was just thrown at him.  
“Let’s pillow fight!” Shingo cheered, “When I was little no one would play with me. Even Reiji, when he came to stay. He said it was too ‘childish’. Come on Shun, it’ll be fun.”  
“Alright, just make sure they don’t have zips, one time my sister hit me in the eye with one.” Shun agreed, feeling somewhat bad for him. Without warning Shingo threw another pillow at him. “How many pillows do you have?”  
“Just the two.” Shingo grinned.  
“Alright, then.” Shun replied, throwing a pillow back at Shingo. Shingo then picked the pillow up and began hitting Shun with it, who hit him with the other.  
Before long, Shingo ended up falling backwards on the floor, Shun shortly following him there.  
“This was more fun than I thought it would be.” Shingo giggled.  
“How about that.” Shun chuckled.  
“Well come on then, I guess it’s off to bed. I’ll show you to your room if you’d like.” Shingo said with a smile, getting up.  
“Uh... Sure.” Shun responded, following suit.  
Shingo led Shun upstairs and to one of the spare rooms.  
“We have two spare rooms but Reiji would sleep in that one so it’ll probably be better for you in here.” Shingo held the door open to a finely decorated bed room.  
“Yeah.” Shun agreed.  
“You’re in luck, this one is hardly slept in, only papa's guests sleep in here. But I guess the situation means you can too. But I guess, the other one is barlely slept in, after all only my guests go in there and I haven’t had any in a while... Hmmm...” Shingo murmured the last part.  
“Okay, thanks...” Shun said. “What about you, where do you sleep?” Shun asked, mildly curious to see more of the house.  
“I can show you real quick.” Shingo replied. “This way.” He led him down the hall, all the way to the opposite side.  
“Why’s it so far away from the others?” Shun questioned.  
“So I don’t disturb papa’s guests if I make noise. Or at least I think it’s that.” Shingo shrugged. “Anyway, welcome to my abode.” He opened the door to his room, which although clean was clearly more lived in than the other one. It was also a lot more simple than Shun expected, which was nice, more comfortable to him than the other one.  
“I like this room better.” Shun mumbled. “Feels better.” He said walking in.  
“Well that’s because it’s my room.” Shingo smiled.  
“I think I wanna sleep in here and not that other room.” Shun said, turning to face Shingo. “That okay with you?”  
“Uh... Well, I guess. I can just sleep in the guest room.” Shingo responded, beginning to walk away.  
“Hey, I’m not kicking you out or anything.” Shun grabbed Shingo’s arm to stop him from leaving.  
“We don’t have any blow up mattresses.” Shingo blushed, as Shun didn’t let go of his hand.  
“We’ll just share the bed then.” Shun replied. “I don’t mind...”  
“Well, if you don’t mind I guess it’s okay... Come on then.” Shingo responded, pulling him onto the bed.  
“Thanks for letting me stay...” Shun smiles, still holding onto his hand.  
“You’re welcome Shun, it’s my pleasure.” Shingo replied, resting his head on Shun, taking in his warmth and glad that after a long time someone was staying with him.  
Chapter 1 END


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shun and Shingo bond a little more before lying down for bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is up. I hope you all like it, I enjoyed writing it XD

For a long time Shun and Shingo sat together in silence, enjoying the peacefulness of the situation. However the silence was interrupted by a loud buzz coming from Shingo’s pocket.  
“That’ll be my phone.” Shingo laughed. “I’m just gonna go take this.” He said, getting up. Shingo picked up the call and left the room leaving Shun alone.

 

Shun quickly grew bored after Shingo left and without much else to do he decided to snoop around, despite feeling like he shouldn’t . He started by looking in his cupboard, everything was as expected in it, clothes were hung up in a orderly fashion. As there wasn’t much to see there he moved on. The next thing he checked was the set of drawers, the first contained only folded clothes (most likely pyjamas). The second held Shingo’s socks and boxers. Shun quickly closed that drawer, blushing.  
“Oops...” Shun muttered, opening the next drawer. This one had little trinkets in it, random stuff that looked expensive yet unused but what caught Shun’s attention was a small box. He picked it up and opened it. It was a music box that began to play its tune softly. Upon closer inspection, Shun saw there was a message written on the inside written, “To my precious baby boy, love...” The last part was too worn away to read.  
“I wonder who gave him this...” Shun mumbled, closing it and putting it back. After Shun closed the drawer he decided to check under the bed where he found a small red book. “What’s this then?” Shun asked himself. He opened it up and began reading it.  
“It’s raining today... Papa’s at work late tonight so I’m on my own.  
The weather is great, I think I’ll go out and meet up with Ootomo and the others... Never mind, they had to cancel last minute. I’ll just do some practice or whatever.  
Papa is out late again but at least I got out today. Reiji had me do some things for him... Not that I wanted to, it’s more like a duty I have to do.”  
Shun decided to stop, realising it was wrong to read the diary but what he read already made him feel a little sad. Shun put the book back and stood up, making his way to the door. As the room was quiet he could faintly hear Shingo on the other side of the door.  
“Yes, I understand... No, no I get it, it’s just one night. Yeah... Uh-huh. I’ll see you tomorrow, love you. Bye.” Shingo said, talking on the phone.

 

Realising Shingo was finished, Shun quickly sat on the bed again.  
“Hey, uhh... Papa won’t be coming home tonight,” Shingo began as he opened the door. “He's busy with work and stuff. On the bright side he said it was cool for you to be here.” Shingo smiled a little but it was clearly forced.  
“Sorry he can’t come home tonight...” Shun apologized, feeling sorry for him.  
“It doesn’t matter, I’m not alone tonight so it’s cool.” Shingo said, sounding a bit better before jumping on the bed.  
“Are you alone often?” Shun asked, generally curious.  
“Now, Shun, although talking about me is great and all, I think we should talk about you.” Shingo replied with a smile, completely ignoring the question.  
“I don’t want to talk about myself.” Shun turned away, half because he actually didn’t want to talk about it and half because Shingo had skimmed over his question.  
“Come on, it doesn’t have to be personal. Just... I’m just interested,” Shingo pleaded.  
“Like what?” Shun asked, quickly glancing at him before turning away again.  
“Uhh... I don’t know... Uhh...” Shingo seemed stuck for words, apparently he could smooth talk his way around but small talk wasn’t so easy for him. “What are you supposed to talk about? Colours, maybe? Reiji always said that was childish...” Shingo continued to talk but his mumbling became so quiet Shun was unable to hear him.  
“I’m not good when it comes to this stuff either.” Shun sighed, admitting to his own inability to do small talk (or any kind of talk for that matter).  
“Hey! I never said I was bad!” Shingo yelled. “I just think small talk is silly...” He pouted, not really meaning it.  
“Oh, is that so?” Shun asked. “We’ll leave it then.” He folded his arms with a huff.  
“Oh, I don’t know...” Shingo sighed irritably. “I’m just kinda curious about you... And for that you should count yourself lucky. Not many people catch the attention of Sawatari Shingo!” He declared proudly.  
“Is that so? Well I guess I can talk a little. What do you want to know?” He questioned with a chuckle.  
“Why are you so sad?” Shingo asked with no lead up, no patience, and no sense to think that was a silly question.  
“I’m not sad.” Shun scoffed. “I’m annoyed and angry. There is a difference.” Although he claimed this the sadness Shingo saw before was still there in his eyes, making Shingo feel a twinge of sadness himself for Shun.  
“Look, I don’t mean to upset you. I just think that getting at least some of it off your chest would be good. You don’t even have to be coherent. I’m not very good at listening but I’ll give my best shot if it helps.” Shingo smiled, lightly.  
“You don’t give up, do you?” Shun said, chuckling very slightly.  
“Giving up is for the weak.” Shingo grinned. “No matter how hard it gets, I’ll keep my head up.”  
“That’s good to hear.” Shun smiled, ruffling Shingo’s hair. Shingo was about to yell at him but there was something nice about it, affectionate maybe.

 

It wasn’t long, however, before Shun grew tired of doing it and stopped.  
“Sorry, I shouldn’t do that. You’re not a dog.” Shun apologized.  
“Yeah...” Shingo pouted, inwardly wishing he’d do it again. “Shall we change? Into our pyjamas.”  
“Uh, yeah go ahead.” Shun responded. Shingo got up and wandered to his drawer.  
“Shun? Do you have anything to change in to?” Shingo asked, even though he knew full well he didn’t.  
“No. It’s okay though. I’ll just sleep in my clothes.” He shrugged, simply taking off his jacket and seeming quite happy with that. However, Shingo wasn’t too happy with just that.  
“You can borrow a pair of mine. Papa buys me the wrong size all the time so I should have a pair big enough for you,” Shingo responded, rummaging through his drawer and pulling out two pairs of pyjamas.  
“Uh, you don’t have to. You've done eno--” Shun tried.  
“No, no, Shun. That just won’t do. You are my guest so anything you want or need I’ll try my best to give.” Shingo smiled, holding out the pyjamas to him.  
Shun took them slowly, with a small and whispered, “Thanks...”  
“Now Shun, I think we need to sort out how we set up on the bed.” Shingo began, unzipping his shirt. “If we top and tail I would prefer to sleep at the top but it’s up to you,” he said, pulling the shirt off.  
“Uhhh...” Was all Shun could respond with, caught off guard by Shingo’s sudden undressing.  
“Shun, Shun!” Shingo almost yelled, making Shun jump. Apparently he’d been staring without realizing it.  
“Wha- What?” Shun replied, trying to pretend he wasn’t looking, his face coloured a bright pink.  
“Why aren’t you getting changed? You kinda spaced out there for a minute. Is something the matter?” Shingo asked, sounding generally confused. Clearly he didn’t see a problem changing in front of someone else.  
“No I’m okay... It’s just...” He began mumbling, quietly enough Shingo couldn’t hear.  
“Am I doing something that bothers you?” Shingo asked.  
“It’s not you...” Shun murmured. “I’m just... Not used to getting changed in front of others...” He admitted, his face turning even brighter pink.  
“Shun you have nothing to be ashamed of,” said Shingo with a smile. “But if it makes you feel better you can change in the bathroom,” he added, walking up to Shun and patting him on the back. There was nothing outstanding about Shingo’s torso; in fact he was pretty skinny but even just being close to him, half naked, made Shun’s blush spread across his entire face, heating up his cheeks, nose and ears.  
“Shun? Shun?” Shingo poked Shun’s cheek each time he said his name.  
“Yeah?” Shun, barely managed to squeak out.  
“You okay? You’re burning up.”  
“I’m fine. I’m just going to get changed in the bathroom...” He replied, getting up and heading to the door.  
“Shun, the bathroom is that way.” Shingo pointed at a different door. “That’s the way out the room,” He said, chuckling.  
“Thanks...” Shun mumbled, unable to turn any more red and pink than he was.

 

He quickly entered the bathroom, locking the door behind him.  
“I’m an idiot. I could not have looked any stupider...” Shun groaned. “Not that it matters... He probably doesn’t care. He’s too peppy to care.” He sighed, pulling his shirt off and throwing it on the floor.  
Before long, Shun began to look around. Although relatively smaller than his room, Shingo’s bathroom was very big. The most eye-catching thing in the bathroom had to be the very large bath that could probably fit more than one person in it.  
“Why is everything so big?” Shun sighed, putting on the shirt Shingo gave him. “Well I guess having a big bath is kind of cool,” he said, pulling his pants off and putting the pyjama shorts on.

 

Meanwhile Shingo was in his bedroom, changing quietly. He folded his clothes once changed and sat on the bed, waiting for Shun.  
“Hmmm...” Shingo hummed to no tune in particular, bored just waiting by himself. “I wonder what’s taking him so long.” Shingo thought aloud, preferring to hear his own voice over the silence.  
He got up and walked over to the bathroom door, debating whether or not he should knock.  
“Maybe I’m being impatient... I mean I was already half done when he went in...” He mumbled, hovering his hand in front of the door. “Hmmm...” He hummed again, thinking it over. “Well I guess it can’t hurt to check on him.”  
Shingo then proceeded to knock on the door but as he did Shun opened it, resulting in Shingo knocking on Shun’s chest.  
“What are you doing?” Shun asked, blushing a little.  
“I... I was knocking on the door.” Shingo replied, his face turning as red as a ruby.  
“Whatever...” responded Shun, walking past him.

 

Shun sat on the bed and Shingo sat on the desk chair in the room.  
“About the bed arrangements. Do you wanna go top or tail?”  
“Well, I want to go top but you said you did too so... I guess we can both go top.” Shun shrugged.  
“B-Both... Both of us at the same end? Next to each other?” Shingo stuttered, almost falling off the chair.  
“Yeah... There’s nothing wrong with it. Whenever my sister would get scared she’d come in my room and sneak into my bed and we’d be at the same end,” Shun replied, as he thought it was pretty normal.  
“Uh... Yeah...” Shingo laughed, nervously. “I’ve just never even shared a bed before, never mind slept right next to someone.”  
“What did you do when you were scared, when you were little?” Shun asked, so used to having his sister it confused him as to how Shingo dealt with fear. “What about your dad?”  
“If I ever got scared I just had to deal with it... Papa is always so busy so I couldn’t bother him and there is no one else to go to,” Shingo replied, sounding glum.

 

There was a long pause. Shun didn’t know how to reply and in fear of saying something stupid said nothing. Shingo got up and pushed his chair under his desk before sitting on the bed, next to Shun.  
“You alright?” Shun asked.  
“I’m okay. You?”  
“Good,” he answered. “If you want we can talk. I think you’re right. About getting it off my chest. My troubles.”  
“You don’t have to. I mean you don’t seem too comfortable talking about it and if you’re going to tell anyone it should be someone important to you. Not just... Me.” Shingo smiled weakly, it was forced and Shun could see he was bummed out.  
“I think it’ll be okay to tell you,” Shun replied, smiling warmly and putting his arm around Shingo, which felt unusual but strangely pleasant.  
“Okay, only because you say you don’t mind,” Shingo said, sounding a little better. There was a pause as Shun thought how to word it. Right now he wasn’t sure he should talk about his missing sister but talking about Yuto, who he couldn’t find recently, would be okay for him.  
“Okay,” Shun began, sounding serious and solemn. “One of the things bugging me right now is not being able to find my friend. He disappeared some time after my duel, which isn’t a long time but it’s just weird. It’s been bugging me,” he admitted.  
“I see.” Shingo frowned. “I’m sorry he’s missing but I’m sure he’ll turn up,”said Shingo reassuringly, resting his head on Shun’s shoulder again, just as they were before.  
“I hope so.” Shun sighed, contently and feeling more relaxed.

 

After only a few moments, Shingo sat up and looked into Shun’s eyes.  
“You want to know something, Shun?” He said, mumbling.  
“What?” Shun asked, rubbing Shingo’s back ever so slightly.  
Shingo rested his head on Shun’s shoulder, again and began to speak. “I may act confident and stuff but I often feel pretty useless. Most kids in class wouldn’t talk to me because they were scared I’d get them in major trouble or something and I only met Yamabe and the others this year. But even so, I always feel like I do something wrong every time I do something... I mean I try and be useful but... But I...” Shingo began to choke on his own words. “I’m sorry, I’m getting over emotional...” He sniffled, holding back tears. “Anyway, I shouldn’t bother you with this. I mean just look at how awesome I am now.” Shingo laughed, his voice still shaky and eyes puffy.  
“Come here.” Shun pulled Shingo into a hug, surprising him. Shun just held him there against his chest and Shingo began to feel his heart pound as he listened to Shun’s. Slowly but surely Shingo began to realise Shun’s heartbeat was increasing too. He glanced up briefly and saw Shun’s face dyed a pinkish red and chuckled ever so quietly. Shun began to feel more and more flustered as he felt Shingo’s breath on his chest, steady and warm. His whole face felt like it was on fire yet he didn’t want to move, strangely content sitting here like this.  
There was something about Shingo that Shun couldn’t quite put his finger on. Maybe it was his surprising kindness or how he acted more level-headed at home to how he seemed usually (although Shun couldn’t say for sure having not met him properly before today). But that something was something he liked. It made him feel relaxed around him. Shun sighed contently as he began to brush his fingers through Shingo’s hair.  
“Shun,” Shingo mumbled, his voice quiet and calm.  
“Yeah?” Shun replied.  
“I’m tired... I think it’s time to go to sleep,” He murmured, yawning and rubbing his eyes.  
“Come on then.” Shun smiled, helping Shingo to sit up. “You can go in the corner if you want.”  
“Yeah, I roll around sometimes.” He laughed, lying down.  
“Well, I’ll make sure you don’t fall,” Shun said, lying next to him.  
“Good night, Shun,” Shingo whispered.  
“Night, Shingo,” Shun responded, flicking the lamp off on the bedside table.  
“Thanks,” Shingo murmured. “Shun.” Shun didn’t reply. Shingo’s voice was quiet and he probably didn’t mean for him to hear that, as he’d be embarrassed to say it to him. Instead he just cuddled into Shingo a little, who was facing the other way, and smiled. As Shingo felt Shun’s warmth around him again he smiled, happy and content.

 

Chapter 2 END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :) Chapter 3 will be up as soon as possible, kudos and comments are big helps. Thanks again c:

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, please leave a comment or kudos as they really help, thank you.


End file.
